Creeping Chrysanthemum
The Creeping Chrysanthemum (ビックリ菊) is an enemy in Pikmin 2. When dormant, it greatly resembles the large yellow flowers known as the Margaret used for level scenery. It can be told apart from the normal flowers, as it has one less flower, no leaves on the "stem", and the large flowers have the Chrysanthemum's eyes visible. When the Pikmin or the Captains get close, it will spring out of the ground, revealing its root-arms, its bulbous body, and its gigantic mouth that emerges from its tallest flower. It moves slowly, and will return to its original spot if left alone for a while. It replants itself by standing above the spot where it originally came from and sucking itself into the ground until only the 'flowers' remain. This enemy is not able to be petrified while it is in the ground. It is possible that their appearance is based on the Piranha Plants of the Super Mario video game series, but this is just speculation. The Chrysanthemum is also a collectible trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Notes Olimar's Notes "Like Pikmin, the creeping chrysanthemum is a member of a group of creatures with ambulatory root structures. This creature is known as a "mimic," but because it is actually a form of plant, this label is not entirely accurate. For unknown reasons, the creeping chrysanthemum's mimicry does not fool Pikmin, perhaps because they share a similar heritage. It relies on preying upon other creatures to provide sustenance, so it has no need of leaves for photosynthesis. Generally speaking, the role of plants within an ecosystem is as a producer species, and thus plants are generally found at the bottom of the food pyramid. However, on this strange planet the line between producer plants and consumer plants is blurred." Louie's Notes "When thinly sliced, this predator's sizeable bulb makes a sumptuous pizza topping." Nintendo Player's Guide "If you're not specifically looking for a Creeping Chrysanthemum, you may miss it until you're right on top of it and it pops out of the ground. Keep your Pikmin away from the predator's mouth and toss them at it's body. If the creature falls over, swarm it before it can right itself." Battle Strategy Pikmin Its large mouth will pick up the Pikmin to eat them, but if it fails to capture any, it will slam its head into its body and fall to the ground, struggling to get back up. This presents an opportunity for the player to attack the Chrysanthemum. Its weak point is its body, which can be hit at all times. It is generally weak against medium-sized groups of Pikmin. The best way to defeat it is to simply swarm it, being careful not to let it eat any Pikmin. Another way is to daze it with Purple Pikmin then swarm to kill it. Yet another way is to quickly dart forward and attack, and when it tries to eat Pikmin, retreat. It will hit itself, knocking itself down. Use Purple Pikmin to quickly kill it when it is struggling to regain balance. Another good method of defeating it is to have one captain dismissed without any Pikmin and the other captain close by with Pikmin. Then, have the captain without any Pikmin wake up the creature and switch captains as soon as it wakes up and start swarming or throwing Pikmin at the beast until it's dead. Captains After waking it, attack it until it does its recoil move, avoid it, then attack again. It's best to attack the Chrysanthemum from behind to minimize risk to the attacking captain. Alternatively, allowing the Chrysanthemum to bite and stun itself will allow for some extra punching time at the cost of increased risk to the captain. Gallery Creeping Chrysanthemum hiding.png|A dormant Creeping Chrysanthemum waiting for its prey to approach. File:Normal 23 Pikmin2 GCN screen12.jpg|A Creeping Chrysanthemum being attacked. fallen Creeping Crysanthemum.jpg|A fallen Creeping Crysanthemum. Creeping Chrysanthemum Trophy.jpg|Creeping Chrysanthemum trophy from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Crysan.png|A comparison of the Creeping Chrysanthemum and the plant it resembles. Note the absence of leaves on the Creeping Chrysanthemum. 213px-Pikmin2Kfes_NARI_07whitepurpleFL2.png|The Creeping Chrysanthemum is chasing Olimar in an unused cave. Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Cavern of Chaos Category:Hole of Heroes Category:Wistful Wild Category:Awakening Wood Category:Snagret Hole Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Louie's notes Category:Olimar's notes Category:Pikmin 2 Challenge Mode Category:Burrowing Enemies Category:Pikmin 2 only Enemies Category:Pikmin 2 Challenge Mode images Category:Super Smash Bros. series Category:Canon